Let's Fight, Not Prance
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Kendell, a Kirlia who has had a love for dancing ever since he was young, dreams of persueing that hobby in college, where he could make it a dream career! However, his condescending father is against that, but then comes up with the ultimate trick to force his son to become what he wants him to be: a fighter! How will Kendell deal with this new lifestyle! Anthrofied Pokemon!
1. The Ultimate Trick

**Let's Fight, Not Prance!**

**This story will be the result of watching too many sports-themed/shounen old school animes. xD This story will be, and very rare from a pervert like me, T, so none of THAT stuff, alright? ;D Also, here's a lil tip in case you forget anyone's names: The first letter of their name will ALWAYS be the same first letter in their real name (example K-irlia and K-endell). This idea refused to leave my head, so I will embrace it and transform it into a story. Well, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: The Ultimate Trick_

For a long time...

_"Oooh, such amazing moves!" _

_"Wow, you sure can dance!" _

I've always loved to dance.

***clap* *clap* **

_"Amazing!" _

_"Beautiful!" _

_"Miss Ria, your son is a gifted young student!" _

All the applauses and cheers were music to my ears as I twirled my feet across the floor while doing little leaps of grace. As I grew older, my passion and love for dancing grew along with me. I spent all high school thinking, "I'll go to a university to improve my dancing, and eventually, I can charm the whole world!" Of course, not many thought my dream was fitting for a boy, but I didn't care. Why would, or should I care? It's MY dream, not theirs! At least, though...my past friends supported me, but that all means nothing when it comes to...my Dad.

**"No, no, no, no, NO!"**

My Dad thought that dancing was complete tomfoolery for a boy to like. My Dad, a very ripped and big-boned Gardevoir named Gaston, always went with the bandwagon stereotype for men. Although I'm now 17, graduated out of high school, and one year away from being considered an adult, he still treats me like a child!

"There's no way I'm going to allow my son to become a dancer! Nope! Naw! HELL NAW!" He shook his head. "Kendell, you will be what I'm the ultimate master in: FIGHTING!" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Fighting...a complete brutal sport which requires you getting hurt and hurting others? Not my cup of tea. Besides, bruises and blood everywhere? Absolutely not! But my Dad...he's not all ears for reason, that's for sure. Even my Mom, the somehow-taller-than-me shiny Ralts named Ria, can't talk some sense into him.

"Honey...it wouldn't be fair to force Kendell into something he does not want. He's practically an adult now, shouldn't he be able to decide for himself?"

I agreed. "Yeah Dad, I should be able to persue my dream of dancing, whether you like it or no-"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooope! Son, it's been passed down in our evolutionary line that EVERY male, Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir, become a fighter. You know this! Do you REALLY want to dissapoint our great grandpappies?!"

"I highly doubt that's true..." I muttered, but he unfortunately still heard me and slammed his forehead against mine.

"Ma boi, you SHALL become a fighter! Forget about dancin', what's it gonna do for you?! If you want to twirl around so much, take some acid or play DDR or somethin'!"

"Honey!"

"Okay, well, don't do the first option, but still!" No matter how scary my Dad's eyes are when he's mad, I still say bluntly, and with determination,

"I'm going to become a dancer. Mom has my support, and even that alone can be good enough for me! Sorry Dad, but I'm just going to have to _break _the "tradition" of the males in our evolutionary line."

I probably just marked the end of my life right there.

"..." He didn't say anything. Rather, he stood back up. "Fine, then."

"!"

"I'll go look for the perfect place." I was as bright as a light! He's finally supporting me?! Mom and I hugged him.

"Oh, honey~!"

"Thanks, Dad! I'm sure you'll find the PER~fect place for me!"

"Mwuhahahaaah! Why of course! Don't expect less from your father!"

Sooner or later, I'd discover that his words were lies, lies, LIES! ! !

...

The plane ride was 15+ hours, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the future reality of dancing, and the university that would further increase my skills in it! I still remember the promise I made to Dad before leaving:

_"Alrighty son, do you promise to love your new place, and to never leave it, no matter what?"_

It didn't even take me a second to wrap my pinky around Dad's.

_"Yep, you bet! There's no way I could possibly dislike my new place!" _

Still, he never really told me where he's sending me, exactly. I wonder if this taxi driver knows. After all, Dad said this man is his friend.

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

"Hm?" His voice is very gruff, I'm kind of nervous.

"Do you know anything about the location that you're taking me to?"

"Do I? Hmm..." He adjusted the front mirror so that he could look at me. Golems have pretty fierce eyes... "Gals, me, a good friend of Gaston, was asked that I keep this a surprise, too. He said that, and I agreed, this place'll blow you away! Hm, hm, hm, hm..."

"O-Oh, I see...okay, then." I'll just leave it at that, then. Besides, surprises are nice. Maybe, the officials will welcome me at the arch entrance, greeting me as they hand me my dance clothes, hah hah hah hah! Hoooh, I can't wait!

"We're here!"

"Woah!"

***Screeech!* **

Sheesh, did he bribe a guy out his license?! Anyways...the university stands very big and tall, with the lovely brick and moss exterior. There's even the archway, but no lined up officials, hee hee hee. I'm so excited, I can't wait to enter!

"Oh, yes, the fare-"

"Why would I make my friend's son pay? Get outta here! GAHAHAH!"

"Y-Yes! Thank you, sir!" I nearly tripped out the car with my suitcase. As soon as I did, he drove off at the speed of light. "What a weird guy...but a nice one!"

I wonder where I should go, though...maybe somebody else Dad knows will show me? Hmm... "Ah?" I just noticed a sign on top the door. It says, "Welcoming Ceremony of the Bustlers." Eh? Bustlers? What a weird thing to say, but ok!

The interior of the building is so...oriental, which is not bad. But, there's nobody here... "I guess they're at that ceremony...ah! I should get going, too!" Most ceremonies are held in an auditorium, correct? But in such a place, finding one would be impossi- "Oh." Well, the big and shiny gold sign told me otherwise. It's even open a bit, and peeking in, I can see a loooooot of people! Also, it seems that someone's on the podium talking. Well, at least I can just walk in without a dramatic entrance.

"Excuse me, 'scuse me..." Sheesh, mostly everyone here towers me! Then again it looks like I'm bunched up with a lot of fully evolved Pokemon, so maybe I should move over to the section with the second stages. "Pardon me!" And now, I can listen to the, upon closer inspections, Delphox man talk.

_"It is such an honor to welcome you all to the Rokure Uni Welcoming Ceremony! I, Sage Kalos, along with the other sages Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, will put all our prayers for your trials and errors you'll experience on the way." _

Wow...so inspirational! It only makes me want to strive to impress my officials even more... I'll dance with grace and prosperity, and wow them all!

_"I hope that- no- WE hope that you all, you honorable men, become the greatest __**FIGHTERS **__you can be!" _

"YYEEEEAAAHHH!"

Wait...what? Huh, wha, what, eh, uh...HUH?! Confusion completely overtook me. All of them are roaring cheers, but as it begins to unravel to me what's happening, anger roars into my mind mentally; Dad TRICKED me!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Stupid, STUPID Dad! I know how he can be, but I didn't think he'd go THIS fa-

"..." Silence. Silence fills the room, and all their eyes. They're looking at me. I yelled that out, didn't I? Oh no...

"Uh... M-My bad, heh heh heh!" I blush and try to hide myself away. "Umm, I seemed to have gone to the wrong place, sooo..." I skedaddled to the door. "Forgive me for my outburst, goodbye now-"

"Wait just a minute!"

"*gulp*" Sage Kalos called out to me.

"And just who are you, actually?"

"M-My name is Kendell-"

"It's you! You are the son of Grandmaster Gaston! He has informed you would be here"

"! ! !" Oh, are you KIDDING me... Just how many people has Dad told already?! "Well...this is a mistake! Dad has tricked me into going to this place, but I refuse to go here! I have a passion for dancing, NOT for fighting! Goodbye." Forget _his_ promise, I refuse to let his trick work out.

"WAIT JUST A SECOND."

"WHAT?! Ohh..." This time, Sage Unova, a Samurott, demanded me to stop. Unlike Sage Kalos, he sounds very intimidating. He's walking off the podium and walking towards me. Now I can see how much he's clearly beating me in height. I'm pretty self-conscious about that...

"To break a promise and to refuse the one who created you, it is unforgivable and inexcusable!"

"Oooh, the old man's cursing him out!"

"He looks scary..."

"Poor kid, but is that REALLY a boy?"

Even though he's really scary, I still make my point clear. "I know, I know, but he sold me out and lied to me, are you saying THAT'S right?! Hmph! Sayonara- !?"

Th-There's a sword, held right in front of my neck.

"W-Woah! That old dude's holding a sword up to his neck!"

"How brutal!"

"Is he gonna die?!"

Yeah...THANKS FOR THE HELP! This blade looks so sharp...it could easily cut the attachment between my head and body!

"S-Sage Unova, isn't that a bit-"

"Silence! Now listen, you. You shall, and will, adhere to Grandmaster's promise and word. To go against the one who created is inexcusable. Is this that understood?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Whatever you say, old ma-" He brought it closer. "AGH! S-S-Sage Unova, Sage Unova!" "

"Hmph..." Finally, he moved that acursed thing away from me! I was so scared for my life, I nearly wet myself and fell down to the floor. People were whispering behind me. Great, just great. Not only do I make a fool of myself, but now everyone knows I'm related that stupid jerk of a dad, who is apparently called "Grandmaster." How about a more fitting title:

Worst Father EVER! ! !

...

"Middle Stage Ward, Middle Stage Ward..." M.S.W., the specific part of this massive Gym I'm supposed to be in. I'm going to have a coach, do tons of training, and even do matches...uggghhhh. This shouldn't be happening. Right now, I should be putting on my dance shoes, twirling around the stage like an angel.

"Hua..." As I wonder around outside trying to find my location, I do little skips along the pretty grass. Do a longer leap, landing on my tippy toes, and raising my hands in the air, the pose that deems I have completed my little performance. People would clap, the students would clap, and I'd bow and bow, like this. "Thank you. Thank you..."

"Pffffft!"

"?" For a second, other than the sounds of me stepping on the grass and the tweet of the birds, I thought I heard something. Well, more like, _someone. _I turned around, and there stood three people, a Gengar, shiny Zoroark, and Gallade. Sweat dropped down my face. Who are they, and why are they looking at me like that? Then again, I guess you would stare at someone who's randomly dancing around in a vicinity like that... Gengar guy walked up to me.

"Wah hah, what'cha doing all those weird moves for outside like that?!"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Weird moves? What do you mean? I'm doing ballet!"

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!" He laughed even more, this time even harder with his two friends. This guy, is he mocking the art of ballet?! That's why it looks like he's fitting into that polo shirt and jeans for dear life! Though, I'll keep that to myself. He wiped the tear away from his eye. "I dunno who you are, but whoo, you're funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be!" I declared, crossing my arms. "It figures you don't know a single thing about dancing."

"What the- HEY!" The Zoroark fellow came stomping towards me. Ear piercings, tank, and baggy pants...such a street-thug look, it's sickening. "You don't talk to George-san like that!" George, now that I know, blocked him with his arm.

"Nah, nah, it's alright! I like this kid! What's your name, huh?" I don't feel too comfortable around this individuals...maybe it's best that I ignore them and leave.

"Oh George, Zak, aren't you maybe scaring him?" The Gallade fellow walked over towards us. George rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Gas, being the party pooper as usual!" This one looks...actually more normal than these two, with his mundane clothing of a T and jeans, and gentle looks. However, looking at him reminds me of Dad, which is not a good thing for me right now.

He kneeled down to me. Would it hurt for him to open his eyes? "I'm sorry, my friends tend to be like that. If we're scaring you, you can leave- oof!" George pushed him out of the way.

"Nah! Say guys, since this kid's got a lotta spunk, why don't we let him hang with us?"

Zak hung his mouth down. "WHAT?!"

"Oh my..."

Is he serious? I can tell with these two at least that they're a sign for trouble, and I would never hang with people like that! I bluntly refused that offer. "No thank you! Now excuse me, I have to get going!" I turned my back on them and started walking, which I honestly should've done in the first place. Man, everyone I've been meeting so far is so-

"WAH!"

***BAM***

A huuuge amount of weight fell on my body all at once. "M-Mr. George!" First of all, why am I calling him "Mr.", and second, why is he on me?!

"I call it the 'Geeeeeooorge Glomp Attack', WAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAH!" Gas nervously chuckled.

"George-kun always tends to do that..."

"Heh, serves ya right!"

"So, ya in?! I ain't movin' till ya agree!"

"Aaaagh?!" Sheeesh, what's with everyone forcing me to do everything?! Am I really THAT much of a pushover?! If I'm under him any longer, my bones will surely crush! "F...FINE, FINE! WHATEVER, I'LL JOIN YOUR CREW! JUST GET OFF OF MEEEE!"

First I'm threatened to have my head chopped off, and now almost getting crushed to death. Why have I done to suffer like this, Arceus?

Gas helped me up after Mr. (Why am I calling him that?!) George got off me. "I don't believe you've ever gave us your name." Is that really the first thing he should be asking me?

"It's...Kendell."

"Kendell, eh? Well, well, well! I am, as you know, George! I'm the greatest fighter in this school, and in the ranking 'Monster!' I'm the leader of the Goon Type Trio, consisting of us, WAH HAH HAAAAH!"

Arrogant, rude, and selfish...that's how to really describe you. "THIS!" He pointed over to Zak. "This is Zak! Don't worry, he'll warm up to ya eventually! Isn't that right, Zak?!"

He gave me a disgruntled look. "Hmph! Only for Geroge-san's sake, I'll get along with you."

"N-Nice to know that, Zak-san..."

Gas bowed to me. "And I'm Gas. We'll make sure you'll become great fighters like us, Ken-chan! Hm hm hm!"

"Yeah...thanks." I couldn't be any more happier...

"What the hell are you idiots doing?!"

"!" A really tall and intimidating Machoke that looks like a coach was staring down at us. George snickered and smacked his arm.

"Yoo, Coach Markus!" Coach Markus, huh...he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, are these idiots messing with you? I'll give this advice to save your life: DON'T associated with these idiots! They do nothing but cause trouble!"

"A bit too late for that..." I sadly admit.

"As this fat idiot said, I'm Coach Markus. I'm the coach of the Middle Stage Ward's gym, so I'll make sure you get into shape for your eventual fights, but it won't be easy!"

"And Iiiii will he-"

"No!"

***POW***

"Yowch!" He slammed a fist on George's head.

"You all stay away! I don't even know you love to go there, anyway! I'll make sure this kid doesn't become an idiot like you all. Kid!"

I stood upright. "Y-Yes?"

"Come on, we'll get started now. I'll make sure you and the others become the best you can be!"

"Al...Alright, sir!"

"But never as good as ME!"

"Shut it!"

***POW***

*sigh* I guess I really AM stuck here. Rokure University... Oh Dad, what you have you done to me?

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaappy Valentines Day, everyone! You guys will probably be out on dates or something, but not me! Anyways, I know this has nothing to do with this day, but nonetheless, it's a new story idea I've been wanting to do for a while. I can only hope you guys are also interested! And to make it even MORE fun, I'll let you all be a part of this and think up some people Kendell should fight in the future, and when you do, and if I like it, I'll use him! But, here are some things you must follow:**

**They HAVE to be male! Though, that should've been obvious by now. xD **

**The first letter in his name has to match the first letter in his actual name (example: Mark the Magikarp). It makes it easier to remember who they are. **

**Details: Their personality, clothing style, age, stuff like that! Also, a lil background about them, and if I like very, very much, I might even make them a minor or even MAJOR character! :D **

**Please no legendaries. It should be reeeaaaally obvious as to why. **

**Have an actual account! No "Guest" account, PLEASE! Because, well, how can we discuss about your fighter if I can't even email/reply to you? Come on, now! **

**Of course, if you want to normally review it, you can. So, with all said, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and many more to come! **


	2. I Can't

**Let's Fight, Not Prance! 2**

**Did you guys love the first chapter? I hope so! :D Hopefully, it'll be even more funnier and interesting to read from here on out! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: I Can't_

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII***

"UWAH!"

***BUMP***

"Oww..." Great. Just great. The first morning here, and I'm already falling down to the floor. I can't believe I have to wake up at 6am just to head downstairs to the gym area, uuughh! I was hoping all that craziness was just a bad dream, but with my luck so far, of course not. "Eh?" My phone claims there's a text message. It's from...Dad.

"_Yo, son! How's the new academy treating you? Don't go trying to escape now, or I'll get'cha, GAH HAH HAH HAAAH!" _

I clenched my phone. That jerk, mocking me, CLEARLY knowing I didn't want to come here! I should text back a death threat, but I'll let him wallow in his cruel fun and not respond.

I turn my attention to my door, now. My new gym clothes of a blue jersey and white shorts hang on the rack. I never thought I would have any reason to throw such things on. I should be putting on dress pants and a suit, but NO! *sigh* No use of complaining, I should hurry and throw those on before I get in trouble for being late.

…..

"Alright, everyone!" Me and fellow other boys sat down to hear Coach's lecture. I don't know anyone in here, so it's kind of nerve wrecking; Even more nerve wrecking than the tag making my back super itchy, agh! "This is your first day training today, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't put your all into it!" A series of yawns and tired responses was heard around us. I did both. "You may be tired now, but after you work up a sweat, you're sure to be-"

"YO, COOOOAAACH!"

Coach pinched his forehead. "Oh, god damnit…" I also think the same thing, as I know exactly who that is. He turned his head towards the three delinquents, Mr. George, Zak-san, and Gas-kun, who made their unwelcomed entry. "What the hell are you idiots doing here?"

"Waah, c'mon, don't be like that!" I noticed that mostly everyone around me looked more excited, now. I guess he's pretty well known around here, already. Surprise, surprise. "You know we love to hang out with ya! Besides, as the strongest fighter in this entire university, I can whip all these kids up into shape, even more than YOU could!" Coach's eye twitched.

"Get out before I KILL YOU AND MAKE YOUR CORPSE A NEW PUNCHING BAG!"

We all gulped and those three stepped back a little. Yep, I think it's an amendment to never make Coach angry. Of course, Mr. George wasn't too affected by it. "Eh? Hey, kid!" He noticed me. No, no, please don't notice me! He pulled me from out the crowd. "Don't you worry, old George's gonna whip you into shape, WAH HAH HAH!" I looked at Coach for mercy. He merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Great. Just great.

"Alright!" Mr. George brought me over to a punching bag with a Litwick design on it. "This'll help boost ya special skills! Come on, give it a wailing!" Special attack, huh…well, since I am part Psychic, which would help greatly. I get into position.

"Alright…here I go!" I bring my arm back and give a hit. A very gentle one. "YOWCH!" Mr. George smacked the back of my head!

"What, are ya learning to fight babies?! Put some more 'POW' in it!"

"Y-Yes!" I looked at the punching bag again. "Okay, then…a little more force." This time, I held my arm back at a shorter distance and punched again. "That was better!"

***POW***

Now the top of my head, he hits! What gives?! "That was so weak, my Grandma could do better! Punch, PUNCH!"

"OKAY!" No more playing games! Unless I want another hit from Mr. George, I better hit this right. I put my right foot back, bent my elbows more, and with a quick thrust… "Haaah!"

***WHAM!* **

The bag actually flies back! Mr. George smacked my back. "Wah hah hah, good job, kid! THAT'S a punch! Come on, do a lil' more!"

"Umm, alright!" I did it 10 more times, and now, it was feeling like a breeze. 20 more times, my arms were starting to hurt, and after 25, I stopped, or my arms were surely going to fall off. I was sweating, it was burning up in here, and not to mention, I'm extremely hungry and parched. Sad fact is, I'll have to be doing this everyday. Every. Single. Day. *sigh*

"!" Mr. George suddenly threw a towel on my face and chuckled. "Awesome, but could've been better!"

"*pant* *sigh* Easy for you to say…"

"Eh, you'll get used to it, eventually! Just get used to stinging arms and sore legs, wah hah hah!"

Yeah, don't remind me. I nearly fell down if he hadn't thrown his arm around my shoulder. "Nyah un un! You can't be restin' JUST yet! Come over here!"

"UWAH!" He brought me over to the mats. There were two, the on the right being occupied by a Charmeleon. I have to say, he looks pretty intimidating, with his spike bands and looking as if he could a thousand pushups in 2 minutes. Mr. George pushes me down on the mat.

"Do 30, the beginner's goal!"

"Wh-What?!" Is he serious?! I feel as if I'd fall down after doing only one! I groan and lay on my stomach. Laying down now, I don't even want to get up, but still, I force myself to.

"Alrighty…go!"

"Okay…1-1…2-2!" Mew Christ, this is torture! My arms were already sore before, but now they're burning like crazy! I can't see how the guy besides me is doing this without any trouble at all…can we switch bodies, please? "5-5…ugh." I fall down to the floor. Those 25 more can kiss my buttcheeks, there's no way I'll ever make it that far! Mr. George shook his head.

"If ya can't even make it to 10, how do you think you'll be able to be strong, huh?"

I'm panting like crazy and I can barely move. At LEAST tell me it was good for my first time! "Y-You're crazy if you think I could do that much…*pant* *pant*" My stomach's growling and my throat begs for liquid. This training will be the death of me.

"Pathetic."

"!"

"Wah?" I-It's that Charmeleon guy. He stops doing his, I dunno, 100 consecutive pushups and after all that, barely even sweating! Is he a man-made machine?!

He looked down at me with disappointment, shaking his head. "Even if you're not used to this, or if you're very sore, that doesn't mean you shouldn't complain." Mr. George patted his head.

"You tell him, kid!"

"Cairo."

"Kid! If he can do it, you certainly can! Then again, maybe not, WAH HAH HAH-"

***POW***

"Yowch!" Ah, thank goodness for Coach. He landed a nasty blow to his head.

"You retard, don't expect him to be a workout machine on the first day! Kid, you did great. Rest for a bit, then get back to it." Ah, Coach…probably the most understanding person I've met here, yet!

"Y-Yes!"

….

Mr. George and the other two decided to take me to this burger place that's actually owned by Mr. George's father as a break, and lunchtime. Thank goodness. "So, um…" I've been curious about this since this morning, but now I'll ask. "Why were you three there, anyway? I mean, don't you have to train in the Fully Evolved Ward?"

"Well…" Zak scratched his hair. "It's borin'! And besides, we're plenty strong enough, anyway. What's the point of training if you're already really tough?" The logic in that really doesn't seem right.

"Also…" Gas-kun added, "We love hanging with Coach Markus. Despite how he acts, he treats us like friends rather than just students, unlike our coach. So that's why, most of the time, we go over there to talk to him and even participate to help out his students, which is really the reason why he allows us to stay, hm hm hm!"

A bunch of ditching young men that don't do what they should…yet are very willing to help others out. I can't tell if they're a good influence for me or not. Then again, why would it ever be positive to learn how to brutally beat up people?

"Ken-chan, were you curious about that?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. I guess you never get in trouble for it, either…" Mr. George smacked his lips.

"Oh, we do! Not that we care, WAH HAH HAH!" I sighed. I highly expected them, especially him, not to.

...

"Here you go, guys!"

Mr. Gallard (Mr. George's father) put down 4 plates with a tasty-looking burger on top. Wow, the combo of juicy, meaty, and TASTY-looking foods are my guilty pleasure, hee hee hee! I know it's bad if I'm trying to be (or WAS trying to be...) a dancer, eating all that unhealthy, greasy foods, but I just can't help it! Maybe that's why Mom doesn't take me to such places much. Before I knew it, everyone was looking at me. I'm kind of embarrassed, hee hee.

"Eat up, boy! George was very happy to tell me about you! And it's on the house!"

"O-Okay then! Thank you very much." I rip of a piece and taste it; it happily lives up to my expectations of a delicious-looking burger! Mr. George patted my shoulder.

"This kid may not look like much now, but trust me, any pal o' mine is DEFINITELY gonna be lifting buildings!"

"Well, I can trust in that. After all, just look at Gas and Zak!" The two thanked him cheerfully.

"Thanks! We sure do thank George-san!"

"Mmm-hm! I do as well."

I smiled: no matter how they act, they seem to all be very good friends. I actually feel out of place here. I wonder if eventually, I'll be thanking Mr. George as well.

Soon enough, I finish my meal (really quickly, h-heh heh heh) and happily thank Mr. Gallard with a bow and smile. "Thank you very much for the- ?!" Suddenly, my mouth and throat felt like it was on fire! I started waving it. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"WAH HAH HAAAAAAAAAH!" Oh no, the mischievous son and the father of said son are laughing at the same time. What exactly was inside that burger?! Like father, like son!? "Howya like my '_**Tabasco Hell **_King Sizer'?"

"T-T-Toba- ? Gyaaaahh!" I scurried to the bathroom. Omg, omg, water, WATER! If I didn't find any soon, my mouth won't be alright for a while! I luckily head in the right one OF COURSE, all the sinks were occupied! Unless I want to gulp down toilet water, there's no way I'm going to wait for one of them to finish while I rapidly tap my feet like a tango. "M-Move out of the way!"

***push***

I push...whoever the hell that was out the way and switched the water to be fully cold and dunk my head down. "Haaaagghh..."

"AH HAH HAH HAH!" My eye twitched when I heard those three behind me laughing. Oooh, how could they! I should give them a nice Psychic to the FACE! But before that, I did push somebody, which was awfully rude. I turned around to face him. "I apologize for-...f-f-f-f-for, for..." When I looked at this guy, oh my god.

Big dog, scary-looking, tiger-like design on the skin, scary-looking, my fear of dogs kicking, scary-looking, scary-looking, SCARY-LOOKING! To be more precise, I pushed an Arcanine out of the way, and he actually fell down. Then again, I was in such a panic, I was much forceful than I ever could be.

"It's alright! I'm not hurt at all, hah hah!"

"!" Hah...HUH!? Wh-What the, he's so friendly! Those three over there were giggling, but I decided to ignore it. He stood up, and oh my god, is he tall. His clothing style is also a surprise; a dark teal T with navy blue jeans and sneakers. Very mundane.

"I think I may know what that was about. Are you alright?"

"U-Uhh, uhh...yeah."

"That's good. Thankfully, I can't be affected by spicy food; so, coming here for lunch from the university is always-"

"Y-You go to Rokure?"

"Yeah, he does! Ain't that right? Aston?" They know him? Gee, way to NOT speak up sooner!

"Ah, George! Yep, something tells me YOU did something to...your name, please?"

"K-Kendell."

"Ah, ok. Why did you trick Kendell like that?"

"Bah, it was funny! Besides, that's one of the best-tasting ones! Well, if you can handle the spice, wah hah hah!" Nnnngh, this jerk...always doing that stupid laugh!

Now, it was the 5 of us walking back to the school. Aston's telling me, "you know that this weekend, there's going to be the 'Rookie Sparring Battles' event?"

"'Rookie Sparring Battles'?"

"Yeah, all the new fighters participate in it in their first week! So, you better hope you go against somebody who's weak to one of your types, especially if they're fully evolved, hah hah!"

I gulped. I had a feeling I wouldn't like it, and now I can confirm I certainly DON'T. Thankfully, none of them are going to be participating, but I'll fight ones like that Cairo guy or whatever. Hnngh! Mr. George gave me the usual shoulder pat.

"Which is why ya got me and the coach! We'll-"

"Actually, George." Gas-kun cut him off. "We all have to be training for our own tournament in a month! You know we would need as much time on our hands as possible." Mr. George nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! Totally forgot about that!"

Oh, so they have tournaments of their own, huh? For the least part, I should wish them luck. After all, I wouldn't be much of a friend of I didn't, would I? I stepped in front of them.

"U-Um...good luck to you all!" I declared, bowing. They all smiled.

"Hey, thanks! That's reassuring to hear." Aston said, with the rest agreeing. "Good luck to you as well!" I nodded, smiling. He may be a ferocious-looking, but he's so friendly, it's hard to be afraid of him!

...

I came back to my alone since they needed to train. I know I should train, but I don't know what to exactly do... "Eek!" I jumped when I suddely felt my shoulder tapped. I turned around, and it was just Cairo. "O-Oh, hello."

"You sure are a panicky one. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard of the sparring battles happening this Saturday, 4 more days. You have to be in better shape than this morning. I'll also be participating in it."

HE'S a rookie!? Oh my god, if he's a rookie and can already do push-ups without breaking a sweat, then I'm scared of fighting him. Hell, I'm scared to fight ANYONE here! "Hmm, you seem worried. If it makes you feel better, there's the option to do it solo or with a part-"

"PLEASE!" I cupped his hands, hopping up and down desperately. "Be my sparring partner! I can't survive out there alone!"

"..." Unless it's the lighting from the sun, his cheeks look a tad brighter. "Okay, then. We'll train together, but don't think of slacking of at all, alright?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah! So uhh, what should I do first?"

"Let go of my hands, maybe?" Oh yeah, I sure am holding his hands. I hope no one saw that. "Hm, well, we should get to he boxing bags."

"Got it!" I can actually throw punches on it! But of course...he beats them up as if the sandbag was the guy who stole his wife away. Furious punches in a multitude of seconds completely stole my concentration away. Even some of the others were astonished by how good he was with the punches. Getting into a fight with him would be the last day I live. Makes me wonder how he doesn't suffer from daily sore arms and tired legs. Steroids, maybe? Ah, that's not right!

"You!"

"Oh, uh, yes? It's Kendell, by the way."

"C'mon, don't just stand there. Get to punching!"

"Oh, uh, yes!" I was so blown away by how hard and fast he hits the sandbag, I didn't even start punching yet! "Here goes...hah!" And with that, I start throwing punches. Though, to be quite honest, I'm still a bit full from that burger, and the fact that it was so devastatingly spicy doesn't exactly sit well with my stomach, either. So, with each punch, I winch from the pain in my stomach. Ugh...this sucks. I barely even made 15 and I already want to rest. Maybe if I slowly punch them, then it won't be as bad-

"KENDELL!"

"Heek!" I punched it real hard out of surprise! I turned around: it was Coach, and he doesn't look too pleased.

"Come on, you've done better than that! Is something up or somethin'?"

"Well, sir, it's my stomach..." He shook his head.

"Must of ate something bad. Well, at least for a rookie like you, it's bad and foolish to put way more stress on your body than needed. Go rest over there on the bleachers."

Oh, thank god. "Thank you very much! Sorry, Cairo-san." I lugged myself over to the bleachers and plopped down. Heh, some battling partner I'd make. Well, some fighter I'd make, anyway. Maybe if I purposely break the rules of the tournament, they'll expel me and maybe, I can go to school for dancing, then?! Heh heh heh, that sounds like a plan! ...If I want Dad to completely give me hell when he finds out this was my intentional, "evil" plan. Waaaaaaaaaaagh! Maybe I really am a pushover.

* * *

**So how was this? Pretty funny, I hope. Nothing major may not have happened here, but next chapter, something WILL happen, let me assure you that! Even better, I'll use some of the fighters you guys recommended me, and of course, I'll give you credit. :) Look forward to it! Byez!**


	3. Rookie Sparring Battles Part 1

**Let's Fight, Not Prance! 3**

**Finally, something eventual will happen: the Rookie Sparring battles! :D I will use some of the characters you guys suggested, and then credit you in the endslate, I promise! Well, let the battles begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Rookie Sparring Battles! Part 1_

"Oh dear..." Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear:

I'm not ready at ALL.

I mean, yeah, I've been training with Cairo (well, if you count multiple times of sore muscles and constantly being tired and resting after, like 10 seconds of actually doing something), but I still feel as if a Weedle could uppercut me. That's not a good feeling, I assure you.

Right now, me and all the other rookies are in a room with the 6 Sages. I secretly scowl at Sage Unova's face, that stupid jerk Samurott. I guess him and the others will be explaining what's going to exactly happen. If anything, PLEASE pit me against someone who's easy enough to take down! Then again, when looking at Cairo, who looks like he wants to kick ass real bad, I shouldn't have anything to worry about!

"Hello you all." Sage Kalos spoke. "Here, you all have agreed to do the tag team version of the Rookie Sparring battles. I trust that you have partnered with someone who is capable of giving it their all." I nervously chuckle. That does NOT sound like me. "You have all trained, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah..." I muttered my response.

"And have you all been taking it seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Nnngh..." Again, a mere mutter. I don't like the look Cairo's giving me...

"Mm-hm, mm-hm. Then there's no need to worry! Now, me and my fellow Sages will pit pairs of teams together, now."

Ohh, I got that sinking feeling in my stomach. Hey, maybe I can suffer from a tummyache and NOT do this, yeah! Hah hah haaah! Then again, that means leaving Cairo alone... *sigh* I wonder if Mr. George and the others will excel in their tournament soon...

While the others were being set up, Cairo pulled me over to the corner of the room. "I saw how you were acting earlier...don't be nervous. It's not like this is the ultimate test. All you have do to is show off the training you've been doing. Despite what you might think, I think you've been doing a good job."

"For real? It feels mighty good to hear you say that..." Don't put me against a Posion type, don't put me up against a STEEL type...! But then again, with a Steel type, Cairo can get 'em! I put on an actual legit confident face this time. "We can do this!"

"Wah hah hah, THAT'S the spirit!"

"!" Sage Sinnoh appeared before us. He's a Torterra, and maaan, is he tall! And did he REALLY cut the bottom of robe and wear jeans? Tells me he doesn't like traditional wear...

"So we found a lil team to go against you guys. Heeere they are!"

T-The moment of truth! Ahh man, I'm pretty nervous, I'm hoping it won't be anybody too tough looking. I mean, like Cairo said, this isn't to bring out our ultimate power or anything.

"..."

"..."

"..." Talk about socially awkward. So the one who stepped up to us was an Eevee. But he didn't say anything. What, is he nervous, too? Then again, when you look at the build of Cairo at only the rookie stage, you should be.

"Well...where's your partner?" Yeesh Cairo, at try NOT to look like you want to tear him up in battle.

"..." Cairo and I looked at each other. Sage Sinnoh merely shrugged. Just who in the world is his partner, anyway?

"Oh, THERE you are, sweetie! Evan, it is quite rude to not talk when spoken to, yes?"

"..."

"...!" W-Woah! There...he is. A very tall Rapidash, and he's shiny. Even his clothes shine, my goodness. Do we seriously have to fight this guy? Well, I'll just leave Cairo to him.

He looked down at us, shrugging while shaking his head. "Awfully sorry about that, sweethearts. He's not so good with strangers, apparently. I was surprised he even told me his name. Oh, and mine's is Rarity, by the way, sweeties." Sw-Sweeties? Cairo doesn't look too comfortable, now...

"Uh...alright, then! You four come to Battle Room #4."

"Sage Sinnoh." Ergh, it's THAT guy: Sage Unova! I scrunch my face up and cross my arms. Unfortunately, I'm looking right in Evan's direction, and he's looking at me like I'm crazy. "These four are ready to fight, correct?"

"Yep! Don't you worry, old man, hah hah hah!"

"Sure...and what is the matter with _you_?" The way he said that, I knew he was directing that question to me. Trying to make my face as normal as possible, I look up to him and respond with,

"No problems here. At all. Yep! Dumb old geezer..." I murmured. Unfortunately AGAIN, Evan heard that, and snickered. Actually, wow! He actually possess emotions. "YAGH!" He put his sword up to my neck! Does he do that to everyone, or just me?!

"May I ask what you said at the end to inflict laughter upon him?"

"N-Nothing, sir!" I nervously smiled, trying not to get beheaded here. He put it away.

"Hm. May you all have a wonderful battle." Thank goodness, he left. Sage Sinnoh gave me a wink and a thumbs up, chuckling. I returned it. He's a cool guy.

The room was bare, nothing in it but a carpet with a fancy design and a giant "#4" painted on the wall. Oh, and there's a little doodle of Sage Sinnoh's face. Gee, I wonder who made such a silly face of him? How...quaint.

"Okay! Obviously, the two partners who faint lose, even if the opposing team has only one of their partners battling. I'll stay here, kind of like your "referee", if ya will, just in case you might accidentally murder each other, wah hah hah!"

Th-Thanks...

Cairo and I, and those two, stood at our side of the room. Like he said, this battle is just to show how much we've been training ourselves. We both exchange determined looks with each other.

"Alright, let's get started! BATTLE!"

"Hoo hoo, this sure will be a fun battle, sweeties!" Rarity charged at Cairo.

"Kendell and I shall try our hardest!" Cairo charged right back. Woah...the combat exchanges of punches and kicks wrapped in fire...it looks so cool!

"Pay attention!"

"Eh- agh!" Evan dug his teeth in my shoulder! "D-Damnit, agh!" There's a purple liquid trailing down from my shoulder, and it hurts. D-Did he just use Toxic? He stepped back.

"That should hinder you...then I'll land my last attack."

"..." How dare he! I can't let him use such an easy strategy on me like this. I close my eyes, and try to calm down. "Happy thoughts, Kendell. Happy thoughts..." I open my eyes back up. I feel less paranoid, and can attack! Albeit the poison in my shoulder.

"Guess I'll do this, then!" Evan came charging back at me, but at a much faster speed! Must be Quick Attack!

"Not so fast!" I hurl a Moonblast at him and quickly get out of the way.

"Ah!" It hit him, and he was sent back. Yes! And in that moment, I swore I saw Cairo flash a smile at me.

"Gotcha!"

***ZAP***

"?!" Rarity touched him, and suddenly, he's paralyzed and can't move!

"Hoo hoo hoo~! How do you like that, sweetie? Does that Thunder Wave feel good?"

"N-Nngh..." Oh no, he's struggling to get up...wh-what should I do?

***clap* *clap* *clap* *clap***

Evan started...clapping? Wait a sec- OH NO! Rarity nodded at him. "Thank you, sweetie!" Rarirty hopped up very high in the sky, and aimed his landing on Cairo. Bounce!

"Cairo!" I push him out of the way, but because of that, I get crushed. "Yagh!"

"Oh...?! I did not expect that!" Ugh, my back...I'm so going to go to a spa and get an expert massage when this is done and over with. "Nnngh!" The poison's getting worst. It'll be near impossible to try to stand back up at this rate!

"Kendell..." Cairo, barely being able to, got back up on his knees, but is having trouble balancing. Rarity looked over to Evan.

"Okay, sweetie, now-"

"Eyah!"

"?!"

"!" Suddenly, Evan collapsed down to the floor, shaking. Rarity ran over to him.

"Sweetie?! Whatever is the matter with you?!"

"T-The poison..." ?! P-Poison? But he was the one who...ah! AH! That's right! My ability...

"Synchronize!" I cheered happily! I looked back at Cairo. He looked back at me. We both smiled. While they're distracted...here's our chance!

"Here!" Cairo threw a ball of Smokescreen at the two. They both started coughing.

"Wh-What the?!"

"Nnn..." With their vision deteriorated, I hurl a Psychic in the smoke cloud. Whoever it hits is fine with me. When the smoke cleared, Evan had the swirls in his eyes. No way: I knocked him out! I struggle to stand up, standing.

"H-Hah, hah! One down, one more to go- agh!" I land on my knees! Fucking poison! I feel like fainting any second now. I should really learn a healing move, shouldn't I? Rarity shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"Absolutely unforgiving, sweeties!" Suddenly, he ran towards me, shrouded in fire. I gulped.

"E-Eeeek!"

***BAM* **

O-Ow...the fire's so...ouch. Was that a Flare Blitz? Because if so, it was a powerful one. Powerful enough to knock me out. Oh Cairo...I hope you at least took him down.

...

"Kendell..."

"Ungh..." As my vision becomes cleaer, I see Cairo in my face.

"Uh...ah! CAIRO!" I grab him by the shoulders and start shaking him.

"DID WE WIN, DID WE WIN, DID WE WIN?!"

"I-I-It w-w-was a t-t-tie!" I stop shaking him.

"A t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-TIE?!"

"Yes, a tie! Draw! Even! No win, loss!" I sigh and sit back down. I can't believe it was a draw! And I thought we had them...but that aside...

"Where are we?"

"In the resting room, sweetie."

"!" Only one Pokemon calls us that. "R-Rarity!" He and Evan were laying on the beds adjacent to ours. How awkward: I'm the most bandaged up here! Though that probably shouldn't be a surprise. Nnngh.

"I have to admit, you two put on a good show! I usually never have a tough time bringing someone down! And here I thought you two were total pushovers..."

Ahh, how smug! I slammed my hand on the bar. "H-Hey! Cairo would've totally won if it weren't for that stupid Thunder Wave of yours!" "

"Kendell." Cairo put his hand on my shoulder. "Instead of arguing, we should all praise each other's strength. Don't you agree?"

"I guess so...but it would've really helped to have kept on fighting! *sigh*" Ohh, if I tell Mr. George and the others this, how can I give them confidence for when THEY'RE fighting?

"Well, sweetie...you still COULD fight in the Rookie battles...but only if you do the solo version." My face turned blue. Me doing that crap again...SOLO?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. But then again...I don't want this to be the results of my first time fighting...ugh...agh... "Well, which is it, sweetie? Oh, and doctor? Bring me more pillows, please? And the most plush ones, specifically-"

"Fine!"

"Oh?" I hopped out of the bed. Instead of being a lazy, pathetic mope, I'm going to show that I can do things on my own! Kind of like with dances if they're not duos.

"I'll go train some more! See you all later!" I left them be and made my way back to the gym.

"IDIOT!"

"Gyah!" Owch, that sounded loud...wait, Coach Markus usually only does that to... I excitedly ran up to them. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen them!

"Hi, everyone!" I bow. Coach Markus smiled at me while clenching Mr. George's ear. I wonder what he did this time.

"Hey, kid! So how did you and Cairo do, hm?" Ohh, I was hoping that wouldn't come up. I try to keep a smile on my face, but it's no use.

"We tied..." As expected, he didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Wait, tied? For a second, I thought you were going to tell you lost."

"But we did! Kind of. I'm sorry for putting all my training to waste!"

"Kendell, if you did, then you would have actually lost then, right?"

I looked up at him. He, Mr. George, Gas-kun, and Zak-san all don't look too dissapointed, either. Thank goodness. It really would have shredded my confidence to go back and fight tomorrow if they did. Mr. George patted my shoulder. "Kid, you're a friend of mine, so you sucking is automatically ruled out!" For once, I take his arrogance as a compliment.

"Hah hah...thanks...BUT!"

"!" I pressed my fist against my chest.

"Don't expect me to tie nor lose when I battle again! I WILL win, and that's a promise!" I proclaim with utmost confidence. They all look taken aback by my unusally prideful statement, it seems.

"...WAH HAH HAH HAAAAH!" Mr. rubbed my head. "THAT'S what I'm talkin' about, kid! You're starting to be more like your good ol' friend, Mr. George!" Coach turned up his nose. I have I feeling as to what's he thinking about that. "Seeing you confident like that...that's the fuel we need to do our best ourselves!" He turned back to them. "RIGHT, guys?!"

Zak-san nodded. "As if we could lose."

"That's right! I have high hopes for all of us." Gas-kun said, agreeing. I smiled: how funny, I'm suddenly so fired up to do this. Maybe it reminds me of the upcoming dancing competitions I used to have, and how I would spend all night practicing and perfecting it? Yeah, that must be it. Maybe I'll twirl around and such when I win, hm hm hm!

* * *

**Hopefully, this was a good chapter for you all. :) I hope you all liked this. See ya! OH, and btw, I thank TheDarkGromoire for the creation of Rarity and Elite Umbreon for Evan. Thanks again, you two!**


	4. Redemption

**Let's Fight, Not Prance! 4**

**Sorry it's been a while, I was doing the other story you all seem to love! ;D Anyways, as said previously, he shall do the single battle version of the Rookie Sparring battles. Will he be able to do it? Hope so. Anyways, you all, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Redemption_

"Are ya ready, kid?" Mr. George asked me before I stepped into the sparring room. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't be anymore ready!" This time, I REALLY took my training seriously yesterday, especially since Mr. George and Cairo helped. He also wished me good luck, and so did the others, so I can't let him or the others down!

"I see. Well!" He patted my back twice. "Good luck out there! Don't let me down, or you'll get a face-full of George, WAH HAH HAH HAAAH!" I smirk, chuckling, myself.

"Yes, sir!"

**...**

It seems that my training...really paid off! The first few opponents were little to no effect to defeat them. It only took a few combos of Calm Minds + Moonblasts/Psychics to completely KO them. I felt like I was on top of the world! And now, I just made it to the semi-finals. I know it won't be this easy, now. I wonder who will be my opponent.

Sage Sinnoh calls him in.

"And now for your next opponent, Kendell: Lance!" Lance? I wonder who that can be. "Come on in, son!"

"Son?!"

"Figuratively speaking, dude."

"Yo." In came Lance, who is actually a Lucario, wearing black-and-white striped shorts, a white T, and a camo vest. And he has...blue eyes? Ah, they must be contacts. And of course, he towers me. Nnngh... He looked down at me. "So you're my opponent, huh? Hm. You're a Fairy-type, and I'm Steel... Sage Sinnoh!" He looked over to him. And just where is getting at with that comment? "End the battle, I've already won. Steel beats Fairy. 'Nuff said."

"HEY!" I interrupted. How DARE he automatically assume he'll win because of the type advantage?! "You have a lot of nerve, sir! Type advantages aren't everything! It takes skill and strategy!" He laughed.

"You sure have some spunk. I like you! But for your sake, I don't want to fight you. After, you wouldn't want to take a nasty Bullet Punch, would you?" He said, smiling. I gritted my teeth. I didn't sense any sarcasm in his voice, but still, this matches Mr. George in arrogance! I really wouldn't want to lose to this guy!

"Wah hah hah! You two sure are funny! Alright, let's cut to the chase aaaaaaand...BEGIN!" I have to be careful: apparently, he has Bullet Punch, and that would be a good thing to experience. So, in those regards, going in blind would be a stupid thing to do, so...

"Here I come!"

"!" He's already doing it?! Thank goodness I noticed in time, because I was able to, and just barely, dodge it. "Phew...nngh!"

"Impressive!" He said, getting up. "Back in high school, nobody was ever able to dodge my Bullet Punch the first time. Now, 22, somebody was finally able to! You sure will be fun to fight."

_Yeah, maybe they haven't been able to because you do it out of the blue like that! _

"Hah! Huah!" Oh my, he's doing a Swords Dance. Hmmph! If I were a psychical attacker, I would master that move, AND the dance! But if he hits me with that B. Punch now, it's going to really, really hurt! So, I do my own power-booster.

"Calm..." The world stands still, and the single drop of purity drops, easing up my body...and making me stronger and more capable! As if a powered-up Bullet Punch is something to be afraid of!

"See if you can dodge this!" He goes for it again.

"Ah!" I step to the side, but it gets me in the arm! "Owch!" Oh my god, my arm hurts so bad...I hold it steady with my other one. He turns back, smiling at me.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Want me to kiss it to make it better?"

"Stop mocking me, jerk!" No, no, Kendell, don't let him get to you! Like Gas-kun said, getting worked up emotionally will be your biggest downfall! In fact, I ease my mind again. "Keep calm...and fight!"

"Oh? Will that really help you? I wonder..."

"W-Well...will THIS suffice?"

"...!" The hovering ball of psychic energy I secretly created behind him...it impales him, and man, was it affective AND effective! He drops down to his knee. "W-Woah, you got me good there, I'll admit. But..." He got back up. It didn't like he even had to struggle to be able to... "I WILL win! And that's a fact that won't change."

He charged at me with another Bullet Punch. "As if you'll- uwah!" I trip on my own feet and unfortunately, he gets me in the stomach. Thankfully, I had my hands there, so I absorbed some of it, but it still made me fly back relatively far. "Agh...st-stupid me..." Ugh, I feel like puking...that punch really, really hurt. He stood in front of me, with that stupid, smug grin of his.

"Anything to say? Maybe, a beg for mercy, or maybe a request to forfeit?"

"Hah...hah..." As if I...could do any of those two options. He revs up a ball of dark blue energy in his left hand. It must be an Aura Sphere. He's so confident about winning, he's going to use a move that wouldn't normally hurt me at all. "Actualy...I do. Come here, please."

He crouches down to me, bringing his ear to my mouth. "I request that..."

"Mmn-hm, mm-hmm, yes, yes..."

"...That you get hit with a Will-o-Wisp!"

"Eh? Agh!" I stuff a fireball down his mouth. Hah! It serves him right for letting his guard down like that! I'm glad Cairo recommended me to learn this move. "Nnngh. Y-You certainly got me there."

"It's never a good idea to get big-headed, Lance-san!" Well, um, not that I can talk as of late. As he flinches from the burn, I hurl a Moonblast at him. "Yes! It hit!" Now he's twitching while trying to get back up.

"N-now, now...let's not celebrate too early..."

"!" He just pulled out a...n-no way!

**A MEGA STONE?!**

I dart my head over to Sage Sinnoh."S-Sage! Is that even allowed?!" He simply nodded his head.

"Indeed, it is. Nice knowin' ya, kid!"

"Th-That's not funny!"

"Try beating THIS, Kendell! HUUURAGGGH!" A light surrounds him. Inside the egg shell, he is, being rebirthed into something much more...powerful.

Mega Lucario.

"N-Nnngh..." Is it really over for me? Even if I did hurt him a lot, and he's burned, mega evolution's no joke. That could easily make up for the power drop. N-No no, no. I shouldn't get scared just because he mega evolved. I still have a chance. But I have to find the right time.

"See if you can survive this!" Another Bullet Punch once again. I can tell he's desperate, now. Okay...let's do this! "Hurah!" He came charging at me. I know what to do! Now...to put that into action!

"Nngh!" I dodge it, kind of: my cheek got hit with the full force. But still, I...was able to just throw in one last Psychic in his back. And that...finally made him go down.

"Urgh..." The swirly eyes...that means...

"I-I won, heh heh heh..." Oh my god, I feel so close to fainting...

**...**

Sage Sinnoh healed me and Lance was carried out by the E.R. guys. "Way to go, kid! You officially won the Rookie Sparring battle competition today!"

"Wait, uh...what?" This is only just the semi-finals...what is he talking about? "But sir, there's still the-"

"Yes, I know, but... he resigned."

"W-WHAAAAA?" Someone resigned as the...fighter in the finals!? Who would want to drop out of such a position?! "W-What does that mean?"

"Who knows, kid. He just suddenly said that he didn't want to fight anyone in the finals anymore."

"Who is this guy?"

"Beats me. He only ever really comes around during the tournaments. He's extremely skilled, but would never want to fight anyone in the finals! It's weird, huh? The only thing known about the dude is...he's a _Scrafty_."

"A Scrafty? He never gave his name?"

"Nope. He's such a rarity around here, most people just dub him _'The Ghost Fighter.'_"

"Then why would he want to enter a Rookie tournament..."

"Who knows. And the guys he fought with, there's no guarantee they'll remember who he is. Not with those nasty head injuries..." Just hearing about this guy gives me the chills. I really hope I won't have to fight him anytime soon...

"So with all that said...it looks like you're the Rookie Champ, kid! Congrats!"

"U-Uh, oh, yeah! Thanks!" Though I earned this title by default, it's still such a great honor. I can't wait to tell Mr. George and the others! They'll be so proud!

* * *

**So how was that? :D I know, I'm not good with fighting scenes, but I hope you all still liked it. Oh, and many thanks to kyuram88 for the creation of Lance! So I'll see you all around later. Byez!**


End file.
